Within My Reach
by JSFazz
Summary: DG blames herself for her sister's suffering, and feels the OZ is better off without her. So she vows to runaway to the Other Side. But will Cain give her a reason to stay? Or will he only add to her heartache and send her running?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tin Man.

**Chapter 1**

DG woke with a start, her sister's screams echoing through the halls of the palace. Leaping from the bed, her bare feet carried her quickly down the hall to her sister's door. Her mother and father were rapidly approaching from the opposite direction.

Throwing open the door, DG rushed in to find her sister frantically clawing at the sheets, her eyes squeezed shut. She emitted small whimpers and shouts, her face and chest drenched in sweat, her black hair plastered to her forehead.

DG threw herself on the bed and wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Az, wake up…wake up…you're having a nightmare again," she said, her voice cracking. It never failed to tear her heart in two watching her sister go through this. And every scream and cry only opened the wound wider where DG housed the guilt for causing it all.

"Azkadellia, open your eyes," her mother shouted, grabbing her daughter's hands.

Az's eyes flew open, wide and terrified, darting around the room searching for an evil that no longer existed. Her dark eyes landed on Ahamo.

"Daddy?" she whispered before the tears began to fall relentlessly.

"I'm here, sweetheart," he said, sitting at her side and gathering her sobbing body into his arms. She clung to him, soaking his shirt with tears, as he rocked her back and forth slowly. Her mother sat behind her, rubbing her back in soothing circles, her gently voice whispering words of comfort.

DG sat back on her heels, wanting to reach out and touch her sister somehow, to let her know that she was there for her, but fear held her in place. The scene before her caused her eyes to burn, but she refused to cry. She had no right.

Ever since discovering the cave and unlocking the memories of releasing the witch, DG harbored guilt so deep that it physically caused her pain. Her chest ached, her stomach was always in knots, and sleep remained elusive. The few times she was able to close her eyes and relax even remotely, she was often awakened by the terrified screams of her sister.

Glitch appeared in the doorway, followed by Cain, his gun drawn. He had taken it upon himself to personally protect the royal family while Jeb made it his mission to take his Resistance fighters and seek out the remaining Longcoats and bring them to justice. It had initially surprised DG that Cain did not want to go with his son and she had thought to question him about it, but she felt safer somehow knowing Cain was under the same roof, so she kept her inquiries to herself.

Glitch trembled in the doorway as Cain's eyes darted around the room. They fell upon her and she met his gaze. The sadness etched across her delicate features was hard to miss, and he sighed heavily before holstering his gun. Glitch crossed the room slowly, making his way towards the bed. Cain held DG's eyes locked in a sympathetic gaze. She wasn't ready to look away just yet. She felt her nerves beginning to calm just looking at him.

"Is there anything I can do, your majesty?" Glitch asked quietly. He held his back straight, his nose slightly raised, attempting to hold a stoic façade as he watched the quivering princess fall apart in her father's arms.

The queen sighed dramatically, her eyes never moving from her daughter's frightened face buried in her husband's arms.

"No, thank you, Glitch, for your concern," the queen replied meekly. Glitch bowed his head slightly in response before taking a step backwards.

"Can you make the nightmares go away, Glitch?" Azkadellia's weak voice drew the attention of everybody in the room, especially DG as she tore her eyes away from Cain.

Glitch's eyes flew up in surprise, his brow creasing in confusion. He opened his mouth to speak, but could not find the words.

"I…that is, I…uh…" he stammered, attempting to form a response. He stared at the princess dumbfounded.

Azkadellia's words echoed throughout DG's mind, and the hold in her chest opened even wider, the pain almost too strong to bear.

Her tears began to fall of their own volition, and DG's hands wiped frantically at her cheeks in an attempt to stop their intrusion. She didn't deserve to cry. Her broken sister had reason to cry. Her mother who had suffered annuals imprisoned while her eldest daughter fell victim to evil and her youngest daughter was as far away from her reach as possible had reason to cry. Her father, who spent annuals underground amongst vagrants and scum thinking he had lost his family forever had reason to cry. But not DG. She was the reason behind all of their pain.

"I'm so sorry, my sister," she whispered before running from the room, brushing past Cain in the doorway.

She ran as fast as her feet would carry her, past her own bedroom, through the stone corridor and up the steps. She kept going, higher and higher, her burning tears nearly blinding her as she took the steps two at a time.

The staircase stopped and DG was faced by a large door. Panting and out of breath, she thrust the door open and ran out into the warm night air. She found herself on the roof of the palace, the bright lights of Central City glowing bright below her. Her lungs ached as she fought to control her breathing. Her sides cramped from running. Finally she collapsed to the ground, her eyes searching the night sky for some sort of absolution.

She remained there for some time, crying out her pain and guilt, the anguish completely consuming her. After a while, her cries subsided into choked sobs until finally exhaustion overwhelmed her. She laid her trembling body down, her eyes never leaving the stars above. The noises of the city were a dull murmur in the background.

As her mind tried to wrap itself around all that had happened. It had only been a week since the eclipse, and DG found herself almost wishing the witch had succeeded in throwing her off that balcony. A realm eternally shrouded in darkness seemed a much better alternative than watching her sister shatter over and over again, or feel the pain of her family and friends seeping through the air around her. Whenever she was in their presence, she couldn't help but feel their eyes upon her, inwardly blaming her for everything.

Inhaling a deep breath, she closed her eyes and thought back to simpler times, rocking on the front porch with her mother, the loving woman who took her picture each first day of school, baked her favorite cookies at Christmas, bandaged her scrapes and kissed them better, hugged her tightly and shared a bowl of ice cream with her when she had boy problems…the woman who raised her. The comfort of home tingled through her when she thought of her Popsicle and his words of wisdom, or working on the generator out back, or spending Sunday afternoons in front of a football game on tv while inhaling potato chips and the occasional beer he'd sneak her when Momster wasn't looking.

And there were the memories of just being plain old DG, no princess of the realm, no magic, no emerald. Just a plain farm girl from Kansas who enjoyed lying in the fields, the scent of wheat wafting through the air around her, or letting loose on her motorcycle testing the speed limits and her ability to get caught on the open highway, swinging on the porch and staring at the cloudless blue sky dreaming of traveling the world without a care.

Yet in the back of her mind, she also saw her _real_ parents, the queen with lavender eyes, the man known as the Seeker who slipped into this strange world much like herself, only she was returning to the world from which she came. She could vaguely see her and Azkadellia as children, those memories becoming more clear since the eclipse, playing and laughing and sharing their light. She saw Tutor rolling his eyes at her in frustration, Ambrose before he was Glitch teaching her to waltz, a palace full of servants bustling about, dressing her, brushing her hair, serving her meals.

It hadn't been a dream, as much as she continued to pray it would be. The OZ was real, and she was where she belonged. Wasn't she?

The coldness from the stone beneath her cheek began to seep through her skin. She shivered. No…she wasn't where she belonged. How could she belong in a place torn apart by an evil released at her own hand? How could she stay when so many eyes looked back at her with blame and hate?

Opening her eyes, DG sat up and looked back up at the stars. Tomorrow night she vowed to return to this roof and summon a travel storm to the Other Side. She would go home, where life was simpler and no one would think her any different. And while she knew deep down she never felt like she belonged there, it was better than being here.

They were all better off without her, and perhaps with her gone, Azkadellia would finally be able to heal without the constant reminder of who let the witch possess her in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cain watched with a sunken heart as DG retreated quickly from the room. She never looked him in the face, but he could see her tears glistening in the dim light of the room. He stood there torn, wondering if he should chase after her. But he stayed fast, the idea of trying to comfort her feeling completely foreign at this moment. What would he say? How could he make it better?

Turning towards the room once more, his eyes fell on Azkadellia, still wrapped in her parents' protective embrace. The queen was crying now, as well, and Ahamo looked stricken. No, there was nothing he could say to DG that would make this better, and he straight out refused to lie to her or give her false hope.

What he wouldn't give to still have Raw here in the palace, but he had left days ago, headed east to bring Kalm home and to reconcile with his clan. They were all sad to see him leave. It had been the first time since the eclipse that their little foursome had been broken up.

Cain's thoughts had moved back to DG, now gone from the corridor. He had heard her steps on the stairs headed up, knowing she would end up on the roof. Sighing, he looked back into the room. Glitch was staring at him, having moved closer to the door. His wide brown eyes looked so lost; no doubt his half-mind was still vexed by Azkadellia's pointless question. Cain nodded once before turning on his heel and following DG.

His mind raced with what to say. Perhaps he wouldn't say anything at all, just be there for her. She'd been so different since the witch's fall. Her eyes no longer sparkled with determination and mischief. Her spunk and gusto had diminished, leaving only a shell of the young woman he had grown so fond of. Her thoughts were always distant. She was quiet. And he missed her smile. The memory of it brought a smile to his own face as his boots took him up the steps. She was something to be reckoned with, that's for sure. He wondered when, and if, he'd ever see that DG again.

It was understandable, feeling the despair she must have felt as her sister struggled so hard with the memories of her possession. Cain had to admit it was difficult to watch. A small part of him delighted in her suffering, her face the symbol of terror at whose hands the OZ had perished for so long. It was Azkadellia who brought them all to their knees, bending at her will, sparking a rebellion that took his own family away from him, ultimately killing his beloved Adora. Azkadellia's reign had denied his son the happy childhood he deserved, turning him into a heartless man with a backwards view of morality. Of course, Cain had been no better, his heart withering away inside that tin suit with a mind hell bent on revenge until DG breezed into his life. She reminded him what it meant to have heart, and why it made everything else worthwhile.

He stopped at the top of the stairs and stared at the door for a moment before pushing it open slowly. He saw her immediately, lying across the roof top, her eyes towards the stars. She whimpered softly, and her back rose and fell rapidly with her sobs. He felt his newly formed heart crack just a little.

Quietly he approached her from behind, crouching down slowly as to not startle her. As soon as he was behind her, he gently laid his hand on her shoulder.

DG gasped and shot to her feet, turning to face him with wide eyes. When she saw him crouched down in front of her, she quickly turned her back to him and frantically wiped the tears from her eyes.

Cain sighed heavily and rose to his feet.

"You ok?" he asked, eyeing her warily.

DG bit her bottom lip, struggling to keep the tears at bay. She didn't want to cry in front of anyone. But the force of her sadness was too strong to hold back. Her entire body shook as she struggled.

Cain moved closer to her, taking each step slowly. He placed his hand on her shoulder once more. DG closed her eyes and dropped her chin to her chest. Defeated, she turned and buried her face in his chest, gripping the front of his shirt with the need to hang on to something…anything.

Cain stood stunned for a moment, his hand still on her shoulder. Reluctantly he raised his other arm and wrapped it around her waist. The hand on her shoulder lifted and instinctively moved to the top of her head, gently smoothing down her hair in soothing motions.

Her hair felt soft and silky beneath his calloused palm. He couldn't help but feel a thrill shoot through him at the feel of her body pressed so close to his own. It had been a while since he'd held a woman like this. He had certainly hugged DG on more than one occasion, but the circumstances were never like this. She was drowning in emotion and pain, and she sought him out for comfort. No…this was entirely new. And…different.

"You wanna talk about it, kid?" he asked softly.

She sighed shakily. He could feel her hot breath against his skin and inwardly berated himself for how it made his heart speed up just a bit.

"I just hate seeing her in so much pain," DG replied hoarsely.

He tightened his arm around her waist. "She's been through a lot, DG. It's only been a few days since you two destroyed the witch. Give it time."

DG turned her head so that her cheek rested against his chest. Her eyes stared blankly out at the city lights below.

"It's all my fault, Cain."

A small worm of anger crawled through Cain's emotions. He hated that DG still blamed herself.

"I don't know how many times you need to hear this, DG. You were just a child. And a frightened one at that. You have to stop carrying this guilt. You did nothing wrong. Azkadellia doesn't even blame you. She's told you…"

DG huffed and pushed away from him, turning back around. He grimaced and lowered his arms to his side.

"Yeah, yeah, she's told me over and over. And so have you, my parents, Raw…" DG spat. She crossed her arms in front of her chest in defiance. "You can all tell me till your blue in the face, but it won't change the fact that it's the truth."

"You can't live in the past, DG. You taught me that, remember?"

DG's face softened a bit and she lowered her arms. "Normally I would agree with you, Cain. But my past is kind of hard to hide from. What I did…ruined every single life in the OZ."

"DG…"

She spun around, the anger back in her eyes. "Please, Cain. Don't stand there and tell me that you don't look at my sister and feel the slightest bit of pleasure that she is suffering. When you look at her, you still see the witch. And don't tell me that after finding me in that cave you didn't feel the slightest hint of anger towards me for releasing her. It's because of me the Longcoats ever existed, that the Resistance had to be formed, that you were locked away in that tin suit for years while you lost Adora and Jeb…"

"Hey!" he shouted, pointing a finger sharply in her direction. She jumped in surprise. He widened his stance, his face flushed with anger as he fought to rein in his emotions. Finally he placed his hands on his hips and lowered his eyes to the ground. After a few deep calming breaths, he met her eyes once more.

"Yes, I admit, it's hard to look at Azkadellia and not see face of the monster that rained annuals of pain and anguish upon us. And yes I'm still tempted to go find Zero locked in that tin suit and have my revenge for what he did to Adora and Jeb. It kills me that I wasn't there to raise my son proper, or to protect Adora when Zero came to…" He choked on his words, lowering his eyes before turning his back to her.

DG turned around, the tears welling in her eyes once more. Above anything else, the loss that Cain felt affected her the most. She couldn't explain why. Something inside her pulled her towards him, wanting to comfort him despite her frustrations that she had been the cause of what was tearing him apart.

Moving closer, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his back. Cain's breath caught as he watched her slender arms reach around him and her tiny hands flatten over his stomach.

"I know you must hate me, Cain. I will never be able to tell you how deeply sorry I am for what happened to them," she whispered, a tear escaping down her cheek.

He reached down and lifted her hands from his body, turning in her arms and firmly grasping her hands in his own. He pulled her closer to his chest. She stared up at him in surprise at the close contact and somewhat intimate embrace.

"I could never hate you, kid. What you did to save us…DG, if you truly feel that you were to blame for the witch, then you have to feel that you set it all right. You nearly died on that balcony, but you fought for your sister and your family…for the OZ. You saved us, DG. Not once did you back down or give up on our journey. You, DG, are the most amazing woman I have ever known."

His words and the fierceness with which he said them warmed DG's heart. She smiled slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"Woman? I thought I was a kid," she teased lightly.

Cain's lips closed tightly, twitching minutely as his eyes bore into hers. He suddenly became very intensely aware of her body pressed against his once more, taking the time to really feel the curves molded to him. The heat of her breath washed over his neck, and he found himself getting lost in the endless depths of her blue eyes.

"You, DG, are no kid," he said quietly, almost to himself.

DG felt a tingle course through her at his observation. Suddenly she felt very warm. The stress, tension and anxiety that had been building over the past week seemed to dissipate in his presence. She felt her body begin to relax as she melted further into him, her eyes never leaving his. She was transfixed in his gaze, unable to break away.

Cain felt her move closer to him, if that was even possible, and the heat that radiated off her body. She was still dressed in her sleep clothes, a pair of light cotton pants and a shirt that barely covered her shoulders.

_Annuals_, he thoughts. _It's been annuals since you felt the skin of a woman beneath your fingertips. Tasted a woman's lips with your own…_

He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, releasing DG's hands and stepping away from her. No, it wasn't right. It wasn't right to think of her in such a way. She was worth more to him than that. She was his dear friend, and he wouldn't allow himself to picture her in such a degrading manner despite the sexual frustration he'd been repressing since being freed from the suit.

"It's late," he said, clearing his throat and looking anywhere but directly at her. "We should get back to sleep."

DG lowered her eyes to the ground, nodding once. Cain turned on his heel and took one step to the door.

"I'm leaving, Cain," she said so quietly he barely heard her. Halting, he turned back towards her.

"What?"

Raising her eyes, she straightened her back. "I said I'm leaving."

He raised his brows, placing his hands back on his hips. "Really. You seem pretty sure about that."

"I am."

"And where might you be going?" he asked, amusing her for the time being.

She pressed her lips together, contemplating on whether or not to tell him the truth of her plan. It didn't take long for her to realize that he'd see right through her if she even attempted to lie.

"I'm going home," she simply stated.

He chuckled. "Very funny, princess. You are home."

"No," she said quickly, stopping him before he could turn back towards the door. "This isn't my home. I'm going back…to the Other Side. To Kansas."

Cain stopped breathing for a moment, her words registering in his mind.

"Don't be ridiculous, DG," he seethed, unable to look her in the eye just yet for fear she'd read the pain in his own eyes.

"I don't belong here, Cain. I don't belong there, either. But at least there…I don't have to see the hurt in everyone's eyes when they look at me. Or be constantly reminded of what I did, the ruin I caused…"

"And you honestly think that your parents and your sister would be all right with you leaving?" he asked, his anger showing through at her stupidity. He looked at her now, walking purposefully back towards her.

She shook her head. "They can't know, Cain. You can't tell them."

Understanding rushed through him. "So you're running away."

She swallowed the lump in her throat as he stared accusingly down at her. "Guess I'm not as strong as you thought I was, Tin Man."

Unwilling to look him in the eyes anymore, she turned and stepped closer to the edge of the roof. Cain's body tensed.

"And when were you planning on leaving?" he asked quietly.

She took a breath. "Tomorrow night."

He felt like someone punched him in the gut.

"So soon?"

"The sooner the better," she replied quietly.

"It will crush your mother…and Az, she needs you."

DG felt her heart in her throat. "They're better off without me."

"You can't really believe that, DG."

She had no response to that.

"And what about Raw, and Glitch? You don't think they'd miss you?"

Another sob lodged in her chest, and her eyes burned.

"They'll go on. It's better this way…for everyone."

Cain took a steady breath. "And me?"

DG squeezed her eyes shut as her tears raced down her face. Her heart broke at the tone in his voice. What about him? Leaving Cain seemed to cause her the most pain.

"You'll leave Central City and build yourself a new home. You'll spend your time rebuilding your relationship with Jeb. You'll watch him get married, and have kids…your grandkids. You'll meet someone who will fill your heart with happiness once more. You may never love another as you did Adora, but you will have love in your heart again. And together you will sit comfortably on the front porch of your cabin and watch children play in the front yard and breathe a sigh of relief that war and dark magic are no longer things to fear. You will leave in peace."

Cain felt his eyes sting with tears as she spoke. Her voice was calm and even, as if she were reading from a page in a book. He had not expected such a response from her. He felt the remnants of tin crumble around his heart.

She turned towards him, tears streaming down her face.

"That is what I wish for you, Wyatt Cain." Their eyes met for a moment before she walked briskly past him towards the door.

"DG," he called after her, unable to stop himself. "What if you had a reason to stay?"

DG froze, her hand in midair as it reached for the doorknob.

"What reason would I have to stay?" she asked, turning slowly towards him.

She nearly jumped to find him standing directly behind her, his eyes blazing as his hands gripped her hips. The feel of his hands on her sent a shock through her entire being, numbing the ache that encompassed her.

Before she could question him again, his lips were suddenly upon hers. Desperate. Hungry. A searing kiss that awakened her senses and sent her flying. Her arms flew around his neck as she whimpered into his mouth. His feet moved until he had her pressed against the door, his hands gripping her hips forcefully as he pushed his body against hers.

DG's lips moved fluidly against his own. They were panting, breathing each other's air. Her small hands moved into his hair, grabbing it in her fists as she pulled his face impossibly closer. He groaned, and she felt another shock of electricity pulse through her, pooling in her belly as her thighs began to quake.

And just as quickly as he descended upon her, he pulled away, leaning his forehead against her own, willing himself to calm down. His hands remained on her hips, however, squeezing and pulling her close to him.

They both fought to breathe as their eyes locked.

"Is that reason enough?" he asked, breathless.

She released her hands from his hair and lowered them to her sides. Her grief bubbled to the surface once more as she closed her eyes, breaking the hypnotic spell he had her under.

"Don't pity me, Cain. And don't pretend for the sake of keeping me here."

His face bore a mask of confusion. "Pretend?"

She nodded. "Any other desperate attempts to try out? It doesn't matter what you do, Cain…I can't stay here."

"You think I'm pretending?" he nearly growled.

Opening her eyes, she was shocked to see the look on his face. He was angry, but there was pain and rejection mixed in there as well. But it melted away into the most serious expression she had ever seen cross his handsome face.

"The only thing I'm pretending here, princess, is that I don't feel anything more than friendship for you," he spoke through gritted teeth. "Ever since you freed me from that hell I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I wasn't lying when I said you were the most amazing woman I'd ever met. You got under my skin, DG, and I can't shake you. And I'm only fooling myself because you're the princess of the realm. I am barely worthy of your friendship, let alone anything more.

"So I apologize for my forthrightness, but the thought of you leaving…" He clenched his eyes shut and pressed his lips together, squeezing her hips tightly. She gasped. Opening his eyes, he stared at her a moment before slowly lowering his face to hover just above hers, their lips barely touching. DG began to quiver.

"All I'm asking for is time. Give it more time, DG. And know you're not alone. I won't let you suffer over this anymore. And if you do decide to hop the next travel storm out of here…know that I will come after you. By the gods I will come after you."

He pulled her away from the door and released his grip on her. Stepping to her side he hurried through the door and out of sight. DG stayed planted in her place, unable to move, her eyes wide and jaw slack.

"What just happened?" she asked breathlessly to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Well if Wyatt Cain meant to give her any reason to doubt her plan, he surely succeeded. She tossed and turned the entire night after returning to bed, her mind racing with memories of his kiss, the heat of his body pressed against hers, his words…

As the first sun rose over the horizon, she finally gave up trying to sleep. Sitting up in her bed, she pounded her fists into the mattress in anger. _Damn you, Wyatt Cain_.

Moving into her adjoining bathroom, she took a quick peek at herself in the mirror before doing a double take. Her eyes, which were still red and swollen from crying all night, were rimmed with dark circles. Her hair was standing up in every direction, probably from the tossing and turning.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," she mumbled to her reflection in the mirror. Sighing, exhausted, she turned on the faucet and filled her hands with water, splashing it over her face several times.

She put on a simple blue dress, silently cursing her mother for condoning pants on a woman, and a royal one at that. After running a brush through the knots and tangles in her dark hair, she pulled it back into a low ponytail, tucking the wisps that wouldn't stay in the clasp behind her ear.

Then she waited. For what, she wasn't sure. But she sat in a chair in the middle of her room and stared at the closed door, wondering what to do next. She thought by now she'd be planning her escape to the Other Side, but that was before Wyatt Cain intruded on her plans and turned her world upside down.

She was still very confused. Her mind was clouded, probably from the mix of passion, lust and deeper emotions she was too afraid to explore that he had stirred within her. But what happened now? Did he want to pursue a relationship with her? Somewhere inside her mind she still believed it was all a ruse, that he only said and did those things to keep her from running away. He knew it would upset her family, Glitch and Raw, and he probably did it more to protect them than out of need to have her stay with him, alone.

Yes, that was it.

_And if you do decide to hop the next travel storm out of here…know that I will come after you. By the gods I will come after you._

A shiver ran through her body at the memory of his words. No, it had to be real. He did mean it…every word. Right?

She stared at the door for a bit longer, working up her courage to leave her room and face her fears. Finally, she mustered up enough to get up from the chair and open her door.

Peering out into the hallway, she was greeted by a man she had never seen before standing as still as a statue outside her door. She blinked twice, ensuring he wasn't a hallucination…or a threat. He looked younger than she did.

"Who are you?" she blurted out.

The man, or boy, looked at her nervously.

"My name is Connor. I am your personal guard, your highness."

_Oh, you have got to be kidding me._

"Says who?" She placed her hands on her hips defiantly.

"Her Royal Highness, the Queen, your mother," he replied meekly, her anger making him even more nervous.

Yes, she'd be having words with Her Royal Highness about this. DG may have been losing her mind in this place, but she damn well knew she didn't need a babysitter. Shaking her head, she stormed off down the hall, but an echoing sound of footfalls behind her matching her own stride made her stop. She turned around, only to find Connor a few paces behind her. His eyes were wide as he stared ahead of her at nothing in particular.

"Don't follow me," she spat.

He looked at her, frantic. "But, your highness, it is my duty…I cannot disobey orders."

DG felt her face turning red with anger, but as she stared down the boy she couldn't help but feel for him. He was only obeying orders, and after what the OZ had been through these past fifteen annuals, she couldn't fault him for wanting to have some purpose in this new life. So he wanted to be a soldier. Even more so, he was granted the duty to protect one of the princesses, an achievement he must have been so honored to have received so early in his military career. His family probably beamed with pride.

Sighing, she slumped her shoulders and rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she grumbled. "But don't follow too close." She pointed at him until he nodded.

Continuing down the hall, she approached Azkadellia's door apprehensively. It was closed. She gave Connor a look over her shoulder, and he placed himself up against the wall across from the door, straightening his spine and lifting his chin as he took his protective stance outside the room.

DG leaned her head against the door, listening for signs of life from within the room. Or perhaps more shrieks and cries of terror and despair. She heard faint movement, but nothing to alarm her. She softly knocked on the door.

"Come in," a gentle voice replied from within.

DG opened the door slowly and peeked her head around as soon as there was enough space to do so. She found Az sitting alone by her window, staring out at the rising suns.

"You're allowed to come in, DG," Az said, frowning slightly.

DG stepped through the door and closed it behind her. She leaned against it for a moment before moving further into the room.

"How are you feeling, Az?" she asked hesitantly.

Az _tsk_ed and shook her head. She threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Everyone is talking to me like I'm made of glass," she spat. "I won't break, DG." Az turned her fierce dark eyes to her younger sister. The dark circles around her eyes rivaled DG's.

"I know that," DG answered back with equal fervor.

They stared at each other for a moment before Az turned her gaze back to the window. She sighed and leaned back against a pillow. DG took a few steps closer.

"So, do you want to talk about what happened last night? About…the nightmare you had?" DG asked, trying not to sound so afraid to bring up the subject.

Az shook her head. "No, not especially."

DG nodded and looked down at her feet. She hated feeling such awkwardness with her sister, the one person in this place she felt connected to. Well…that was until Cain made his presence a force in her life.

"Mother was already in here offering me her sage advice and words of comfort, DG. I don't need any more of that," Az spoke quickly. She looked back at her sister. "Talk to me about something else."

DG lifted her eyes back to the elder princess, surprise written across her face.

"Please," Az implored, reaching her hands out to DG.

DG smiled and grasped Az's hands. Az pulled her down to sit beside her on the window seat. DG fidgeted with the sleeve of dress, her mind racing with something to talk about.

"You know, you will get past this, Az…"

Az shot her a look. DG clamped her mouth shut.

"So, mother says we will be leaving Central City soon and traveling to Finaqua," DG amended.

Az nodded. "Yes. I think that is best, as well. My fondest memories are of Finaqua."

DG smiled softly. "Mine too."

"Are you finding your memories returning to you, my sister?"

DG shrugged. "Bits and pieces. I mean, I half expected them to just come slamming back into my head, but I guess that's not how it works."

"Well, mother did cloak them in magic so that you wouldn't remember and so no one could take them from you…" Az's voice trailed off, her eyes flickering to DG's. DG read the fear and remorse in them. She knew she was thinking of the witch at that moment.

DG cleared her throat and looked around the room.

"So mother assigned me a personal guard," DG quickly changed the subject.

"Yes, she told me some of the Resistance fighters signed on as the first recruits of the new Royal Guard. It is my understanding that Jeb Cain will lead them."

DG raised her eyebrows. "Jeb is going to lead the Royal Guard?"

Azkadellia nodded. "Some members of the old Royal Guard approached Glitch requesting to sign on again to protect the royal family. A few also agreed to train the new recruits. A few of the men were put through a rigorous training these past few days so that we at least had some guards here in the palace to protect us."

DG scoffed. "I wouldn't exactly call Connor a man, per se. He's more like a man-boy. He barely looks old enough to drive a car."

Az's face softened. "Many boys here had to become men too quickly during such trying times."

DG started to get frustrated at how easily the conversation kept falling back to the subject of the witch and Azkadellia's imprisonment within her own body.

_Geeze, how many times can I change the subject?_ DG thought.

"So when was it decided that Jeb would lead?"

"So many of the Resistance already see Jeb as their leader. And he's proven himself to be a great one, at that. Mother and father are very impressed. It seemed the natural course. He agreed through communications with mother. Once he returns from the outskirts of the OZ and feels he has rounded up every last Longcoat, he will take his position at the head of the Guard."

DG couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of the young Cain leading an army of uniformed babysitters around Finaqua.

"Jeb will get bored fast," DG muttered. "I mean really, with our magic do we really need guards?"

Az shrugged. "Magic can be unpredictable. And mother and father are without it, as is Glitch. What if we could not be there to protect them? No, the people feel more at ease knowing we are guarded."

DG nodded. Ok, she couldn't argue with that. Then another thought crossed her mind.

"I'm surprised Cain didn't throw his hat in the ring for the job, so to speak," she grinned, picturing his trusty fedora.

"Oh, mother asked him to serve along side his son, to join the guard. She even asked him to help reinstitute the Tin Men here in Central City."

DG looked up at her sister in surprise. "She did?"

Az nodded. "But he respectfully declined."

"When did she ask him this?"

Az furrowed her brow. "Two days after the eclipse, after we moved here from the Tower."

DG felt somewhat distraught that she was not privy to this information.

"Why does mother tell you everything and I'm walking around here completely oblivious?"

Az looked down at her hands in her lap sheepishly. "I think mother just tries to make conversation to keep my mind off other matters…"

Silence passed between the two sisters again, and DG felt the awkward tension building once more.

"So…" she said, breaking the silence. "Cain declined?"

Az lifted her brown eyes to her sister, then moved them again to stare out the window.

"He said something about wanting to move on with his life. He asked to stay on as a guest here with us until we move to Finaqua, at which time he'll take his leave of us and return to his homestead to rebuild."

DG felt a sharp pain rip through her heart before it sank completely into the pit of her stomach. Her palms turned clammy as her hands began to tremble. Az sensed the change in her sister and turned curious eyes towards her.

"What is it DG?" she asked, concern making its way through the sadness.

DG shook her head and looked back down at the sleeve of her dress that she fingered madly. But Az seemed to understand.

"Deeg, you can't expect him to stay here forever. I mean, he had a life before all this, and he just wants to get back to it. Just as Raw did. Fortunately, Glitch was always a part of our family and wishes to continue on in any capacity he can as mother's advisor. Of course, there's the issue of his reconnection, but mother says he is reluctant to broach that subject just yet. She's always seen him as such a dear friend, though. Even if he couldn't be her advisor any longer, she'd never turn him away…"

Az continued to speak, but it felt on deaf ears. DG's mind was clouded again, an inexplicable pain coursing through her veins at the thought of Cain leaving. Then…had he not meant the words he said to her? He told her mother he wanted to leave, to go home and start his life again. Without them…without her.

DG's stomach growled loudly, and Az chuckled. The sound of Az laughing ripped DG back to her senses. She turned towards her sister, eyes wide.

"Perhaps we should go see about getting some breakfast," Az said, her smile faltering. Standing, she held her hand out to DG.

DG stared at her sister's hand for a moment before grasping it with her own. A small shimmer of white light emanated from their joined hands, and a sense of calm washed through them both. They smiled at each other genuinely before heading out of the room.

As they stepped out into the hall, DG was met by yet another strange man-boy standing straight as an arrow next to Connor.

"And just who might you be?" DG asked, staring him down. He, too, looked back at her nervously. The small smirk on Connor's lips did not go unnoticed by DG.

"I am Thomas Gram, personal guard to the Princess Azkadellia," he replied respectfully. DG rolled her eyes and glanced over at Azkadellia. The princesses broke out into a fit of giggles, taking both men by surprise. The sound of laughter falling from Azkadellia's lips, as small as it was, ignited a new feeling within DG, and for the first time since the eclipse, DG could not stop the small swell of hope that her sister would be ok.

As they made their way to the dining room, DG and Az took notice of the small speckling of guards scattered throughout the halls. There were a small cluster of them perched outside the dining room doors, and DG knew her parents were already inside.

One of the guards opened the doors for the girls. Releasing their hands, they entered the room. Az nodded slightly to her mother and father. Ahamo stood and approached her, hugging her tightly to his chest. She melted into him. Her father's presence had always brought her some comfort.

But DG did not look at them. Her eyes fell on the first face she ever noticed in a room that he occupied…Wyatt Cain. He stood from his seat at the table next to Ahamo. He nodded his head to her once, then once to Azkadellia before sitting back down and sipping his coffee.

DG grimaced. The fact that he barely acknowledged her pained her even more. So it was all a lie…

That familiar sense of despair encompassed her completely once more, and her face fell in defeat. She felt as if her heart had been ripped from her chest. Shaking her head, she knew she couldn't take any more of this. The Kansas farm reappeared in her mind's eye.

"DG, my angel, will you sit?" her mother asked, breaking through her inner turmoil. DG's eyes focused and she noticed that Az was already seated at her mother's side. They were all staring at her…all except Cain.

DG cleared her throat and took a seat next to her sister. She was sitting directly across from Cain. She chanced a glance at him, but his eyes remained transfixed on the roll in his hand.

"Fruit, DG?" her mother asked, passing her a bowl.

DG shook her head. "No, I'm not hungry."

Unable to control herself, she glanced at him again and this time his blue eyes were staring back at her. They held her locked in place for a moment.

"Don't be silly, Deeg. Your stomach was saying otherwise just minutes ago," Az said softly, stifling another giggle.

But DG was lost in Cain's eyes; that was until he turned his attention toward her mother.

"When will you leave for Finaqua?" he asked her.

"The day after tomorrow," the queen responded. "So we should use the time wisely to prepare for our journey, girls," she directed to the princesses at her side. "Pack only the necessities. We will have all we need at Finaqua."

"A new group of servants will be traveling with us to work at Finaqua," Ahamo added.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Cain, for assisting my husband in screening each one. It touches me that you are so devoted to our safety," said the queen.

DG eyed him curiously. Az nudged her in the ribs and pushed the bowl of fruit towards her. DG glanced at her and noticed the unspoken question in her sister's eyes.

There was no way she'd be discussing the previous night's events with Azkadellia, so she reached over the fruit and grabbed a roll and began to pick at it.

"Happy to help," Cain replied. "You need to be careful who you trust."

"I do wish you would reconsider my offer and join us at Finaqua," the queen urged gently.

Cain smiled. "Much obliged, your highness, but I have things to attend to. I will visit, though, when Jeb returns."

"Of course," the queen smiled. "You are welcome there any time as a guest of honor."

"No need for that, I'll happily bunk with Jeb and the guards."

"Nonsense," Ahamo scoffed. "We consider you part of our family. After all you've done for DG…"

DG felt her face blush as she stared intently at the shreds of bread on her plate.

"That's kind of you to say," Cain replied.

"Where's Glitch?" Az spoke up, and DG was grateful for her sister's subject change.

"He's out at the market purchasing food for our journey home. And then he will be meeting with the new servants to go over plans for our departure," Ahamo replied.

"Are you sure he's up to all that…alone, I mean?" Cain asked.

DG wanted to slap him in defense for her friend. "He's not completely incapable," she spat. Everyone looked at her in shock, except Cain. He looked up at her slowly, lifting his chin. He regarded her carefully, as if studying her.

"DG, there is no need to be rude to Mr. Cain," her mother admonished.

"It's all right, your highness," Cain said. "I wouldn't recognize DG if she didn't come to the defense of someone she cared about, even over a small remark such as that."

DG felt her blood boil even more as he turned his attention back to his coffee, passing her off as an annoying child.

Ahamo cleared his throat and looked at his daughters. "So, girls, are you looking forward to returning to Finaqua?"

Az smiled softly. "Yes, I was just telling DG that I have such fond memories of Finaqua. It will be nice to see the lake country again…at least, as I did when I was a child."

The queen laughed lightly. "You two always did have such grand adventures there as children."

Az met her mother's eyes before turning to stare at the table top, her smile fading. "Yes…DG's adventures always did have a way of getting me into trouble…"

DG's ears perked up at this. Her eyes were still locked on Cain, his hat covering his eyes as he sipped from his mug. Her rage was drowned out by sadness, however, as her sister's words echoed through her mind. The last words her sister spoke to her before DG entered the cave upon hearing the witch's call.

Silence filled the room as Cain slowly lifted his eyes to DG. She was no longer looking at him. Azkadellia had frozen at her side, her brown eyes wide. The queen and Ahamo looked at each other with worry.

DG felt her eyes sting with tears and her throat burned.

"Excuse me," she whispered hoarsely, rising from the table and walking quickly from the room. Her legs carried her as quickly as possible down the hall. Connor widened his steps to keep up with her until she finally stopped, gripping the wall. She leaned there with her back to him, her shoulders trembling as she fought to hold back her tears. He was at a loss.

"Pr…Princess?" he asked warily. "Are you…all right?"

But the sound of boots hard and fast against the stone floor caught his attention, and he wheeled around with his weapon at the ready.

"Relax, son," Cain muttered. Connor released his weapon upon seeing Cain. The queen had instructed them that Cain was a man to be respected as if he was their leader in Jeb's absence, and whatever he said goes. "Go back to the dining room and stand watch with Gram over the Princess Azkadellia for now."

Connor looked perplexed. "But…"

Cain stared at him intently. "The Princess DG needs some space right now, recruit. I will keep a watch over her for a moment and send for you when you can resume your post."

Connor blinked and nodded, straightening his back and marching down the hall towards the dining room. Cain sighed and looked at DG. Her back was flat against the wall and she stared at him, tears silently falling down her pale cheeks. She looked almost frightened of him.

Suddenly, he grabbed her arm and led her through the nearest door into a large closet lit only by a small window close to the ceiling. Locking the door behind him, he turned full on to face DG as she stared up at him in fear.

Lifting his hand, he trailed his thumb across her cheeks to wipe away her tears.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, her voice shaking.

He smirked and shook his head. "Do you not remember anything from last night?"

Her fear was replaced by defiance yet again, and DG backed away from his touch.

"Oh yes, I remember. It's been pretty hard to forget!" she shouted at him. "But apparently you have."

"What are you talking about?" he spat back at her, angry that she'd say such a thing.

"Oh come on, Cain. It was a good act, and a hell of a trick, but I'm not completely blind." She began to pace in the small space of the closet.

"An act?" he asked incredulously.

"To get me to stay put. To keep me from going home. I knew it!" she shouted, stabbing a finger into his chest. He grabbed her hand and pulled her body against his, much like he had done the night before.

"No, DG, it wasn't an act. You're just too stubborn to admit that you have feelings for me, too."

"In your dreams, Wyatt Cain," she seethed, staring right into his eyes fiercely. "Why else would you act like I didn't even exist in there?" She nodded her head toward the door. Cain knew she meant the dining room.

"I don't think anyone should know about us yet. I didn't want your parents to pick up on anything. Your father is a very observant man, you know."

"Know about us? There is no us!" DG screamed, her voice raising a few octaves.

"I gave you plenty of reason to stay last night, and I meant every word of it." He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pressed her closer. His breath washed over her face, and she felt her control slipping. But not before she completely forgot the worst news she'd received that day.

"But I guess I'm not reason enough for you to stay," she whispered as her face fell, her eyes softening and shining with unshed tears. "Now you're the one who is leaving."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update. Life got hectic this week and didn't allow me the time to sit and write. But thank goodness for snowy Saturdays and lazy Sundays! On with the story…

**Chapter 4**

Cain sighed and stepped away from her. He knew this conversation would be coming. He held his hand out to her.

"Come on, let's take a walk," he said. She stared at his hand for a moment in hesitation before reaching up and clasping it in her own.

Opening the door, he peeked his head out to make sure the hall was still empty. After making sure the coast was clear, he led them out of the closet and around the corner. As they meandered down the hall alone, Cain looked down at their clasped hands. Lifting them, he lightly traced her fingertips against his lips. DG shivered at his side, entranced by the sight of his soft lips teasing her so innocently.

"Where are we going?" she whispered, not trusting her voice. But before he could respond, he stopped in front of a doorway. His eyes still lingered on their joined hands as he reached down and turned the door knob.

The door opened and Cain finally lifted his blue eyes to hers. She swallowed the lump of nerves in her throat, knowing full well where this door led.

"Why are we going into your room, Wyatt?" she asked slowly.

He arched a brow. "Can you think of anywhere else in this place where we'd find privacy?"

Butterflies erupted in her stomach. She unconsciously placed a hand against her abdomen in a vain attempt to quiet them.

Cain smirked as he read her face. "Don't worry, princess. We're just going to talk."

DG had to think a moment. She wasn't sure if she found his reassurance calming or frustrating.

She allowed him to usher her inside, closing the door behind them and locking it. The room was dimly lit, and DG's eyes instinctively moved to the bed. She felt a heat pulse through her at the sight of the disheveled sheets. Finding it suddenly difficult to breathe, she searched the room for something to distract her. Quickly she made her way to the window and pulled back the drapes, allowing the suns' light into the room.

Turning around she smiled in satisfaction as she could finally see things more clearly, but panic set in once more as her eyes were drawn back to the bed. Her mind raced with images of her and Wyatt tangled up in those sheets, his muscled arms holding her tight, those soft lips of his tasting every inch of her naked flesh…

_Down girl_, she scolded herself. Clenching her eyes shut, she looked back at Wyatt who was staring back at her quizzically.

"Excuse the mess, didn't know I'd have royalty in my room this morning," he smirked. "Restless night…a lot of tossing and turning," he gestured towards the bed and the mess of sheets.

She smiled sweetly. "You're not the only one."

They stared at each other for a moment before DG lowered her eyes and walked across the room to sit in the chair by the fireplace, getting as far away from that bed as possible.

"So…why are you leaving, Cain? I mean, after everything you said last night…"

He walked across the room to sit in the chair beside her, removing his hat and placing it on the table in front of them.

"Now that the family has personal guards, and more recruits are in training, I think it's a good time for me to go wrap up a few things. I had a life before all this, DG. There are still pieces left to pick up, questions that need answering. And I gotta think about where I go from here. I mean, I've no interest in joining up with the Tin Men again. That part of my life has been over for a long time. Jeb has a direction in his life now, and an honorable one at that, and that gives me some sense of peace, knowing he's gonna be all right."

DG felt her heart sink with every word he spoke. She tore her eyes away from him, unable to look as he described his need to walk away from her, leaving her alone in her despair.

"DG," he said loudly, grabbing her attention. "I will be coming back."

DG scoffed and shook her head, not able to speak her fears out loud.

Cain slid off the chair on to his knees in front of her, grabbing her hands. She looked down at him in surprise. His eyes looked almost frightened as he tightened his hold on her.

"Please don't do anything while I'm gone. Please don't leave," he begged. She opened her mouth to speak, but was too stunned to form words.

"DG, I meant what I said. These feelings I have for you…I'm not entirely sure what they are, but they're strong. I know that. I _feel_ that. But I need you to understand…I have to get away from all this. Just for a short while. I need to wrap my head around a lot of things. I mean…a little over a week ago I was still locked up in that iron prison, watching my family being torn from my arms over and over again. It drove me mad. After you released me I went from focusing on my own revenge to getting you safely across the OZ to destroy the witch to finding my son…now that things have quieted down, I can feel the madness fighting its way back in. I gotta go make peace with things, DG. And I can't do that here. As much as I don't want to leave your side, I have to. To be a better man…for you."

The tears flowed freely down DG's cheeks as she stroked his face with her fingertips.

"Of course I understand, Wyatt. I can't imagine what you went through. I saw your pain with my own eyes. I wish I could take it all away for you, but I can't. I understand how you feel, though…needing to get away."

He lifted a large hand and brought it to her face, brushing away a tear with his thumb. "You haven't been yourself lately, Deeg. I know you're still harboring a lot of guilt for what happened to Azkadellia. And as much as I wish I could help you through it all, I think Az is the only one who can help you heal."

DG shook her head and sighed. "I guess it's safe to say that things between us have monumentally changed since last night. Just having you near me, touching me, quiets my mind. Brings me so much comfort. When I'm with you like this…for the first time I feel like everything's going to be ok…_I'm_ going to be ok." DG smiled sadly, finally admitting the truth more to herself than to him. The metaphorical light bulb had lit up over her head, and all the dizzying emotions and questions abuzz in her thoughts since the rooftop last night had finally come together and the realization made abundantly clear. In Cain, she found hope.

"You do the same for me, kiddo," he replied quietly, his thumb still tracing circles on her cheek.

She raised her hand and placed it on his as it cupped her cheek. "Just not enough, huh?" she smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

He frowned. "That's just it…I don't know."

She nodded in understanding, knowing he had to go to find the answers he needed so that he could move on with his life, although everything inside her cried out to him to stay with her.

Sighing she stood from her chair and walked back to the window. He had a view of the courtyard from his room, and beyond the surrounding gates were the bustling streets of Central City.

"It will be nice to get back to Finaqua…to where it's quiet," DG spoke sadly, remember what her sister had said in the dining room. "I just hope that Az's nightmares don't get worse, being that close to the cave and all."

Cain wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest and resting his chin on the top of her head.

"There's nothing there that can harm her anymore, or you," he said, his voice low. She absentmindedly trailed her fingertips over his arms. He bent his head slightly to lay a chaste kiss against her cheek before resting the side of his face against her temple. He breathed in deeply, taking in the familiar fruity scent of her hair, burning it into his memory.

"What am I going to do without you, Cain," she whispered, her bottom lip trembling as she fought back more tears. All of this crying was really starting to wear on her.

He squeezed his arms tightly around her, kissing her cheek again. "Spend some much needed time with your sister, remembering once more who you both were before the witch. I know you two can do it; you just have to stop blaming yourself. Az will get better with time, DG. And so will you. You just have to be patient. You're not one to run at the first sign of trouble. I know how strong you truly can be. I've seen it with my own eyes."

She nodded against his face, losing her battle with her tears once more. And then another frightening thought came to her.

"What about you…will you be ok out there? I mean, you'll be all alone…" she choked on her words.

He smiled. "I won't be alone, sweetheart. Every time I close my eyes I see those big blue ones staring back at me."

She couldn't help but laugh. "You're a smooth talker, Tin Man."

"Just being honest, darlin'."

DG sighed heavily as they both stared out the window.

"I want to tell you to take all the time you need, but…" She bit her lip, hesitating.

"You really want to tell me to hurry back," he finished for her.

She nodded, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

"You make it hard to stay away, princess. Or to leave in the first place."

She gripped his hands tightly. "But you still have to leave."

He only nodded in response, the light stubble on his chin brushing across her ear.

"There's only one thing I need to hear you say, DG," he spoke quietly, lowering his head so his lips could graze against the side of her neck.

She shivered from the electricity he was igniting within her. She closed her eyes, tilting her head to give him better access.

"And what is that?" she was barely able to respond.

He stopped and lifted his head so that his lips rested at her ear.

"That you'll wait for me."

Opening her eyes, she turned in his arms, their faces inches from each other. Raising her hand, she gently traced the line of his cheekbone with her fingertips.

"I will wait for you, Wyatt."

***

That night DG tossed and turned in her bed once more. She was filled with excitement at the newfound emotions building between her and Wyatt, but she was also consumed with such sadness at his impending departure. There was still so much to explore between the two of them. The only good thing that came of this new development in her life was that it provided a pleasant distraction from her guilt-laden heart.

DG finally drifted off to sleep just before the rising of the first sun. For the first time since she landed in the OZ, she didn't have a nightmare. Instead, she dreamed of Wyatt Cain.

The next day the palace was frantic with activity. Azkadellia and DG were ordered by their mother to get their packing completed. It didn't take DG long. They had only been living in the Central City palace a week since the eclipse, and DG only arrived with the clothes on her back, which her mother insisted on burning in the incinerator. DG had rescued her favorite bomber jacket, though, refusing to end its life. That jacket and her had quite a history together. She fell in love with it the minute she saw it at the McDougall's yard sale, a week after she had finished fixing up her motorcycle.

"_Can't be a biker chick without a cool, leather jacket,"_ she had told Popsicle as he rolled his eyes at her.

Man, she missed that motorcycle. At least she still had the jacket.

Other than that, there was little to pack. The few dresses in her wardrobe, a few books she had hand-picked from the sparse library, her toothbrush, toothpaste and shampoo.

Stepping back from the half empty suitcase, she nodded her head once and brushed her hands down the front of her dress.

_Done._

Azkadellia was another story. The girl seemed to have acquired much more in just a week. DG knew that Az was determined to wipe the image of the witch completely from her mind, and as soon as they had arrived at the palace she already had dressmakers in Central City busy stitching her an entire new wardrobe. A more demure, frilly, properly fitted, non-scandalous wardrobe. So DG spent the remainder of the afternoon helping Az complete her packing, with the help their new ladies-in-waiting.

The slew of new servants added to the chaos, bustling about the palace assisting the royal family in gathering their things, loading up the wagons, and simply learning their new roles. By nightfall everything was ready. The satisfied queen quietly commanded they would leave at the rise of the second sun.

"Deeg, you look so exhausted," Az said softly at her side as they sat at the dinner table.

DG yawned and rubbed her weary eyes. The lack of sleep these past two nights was finally catching up to her. Not to mention the weight of her heart at the fact that Cain would be leaving at dawn. Her eyes glanced at the empty seat across the table from her.

"Definitely tired," DG replied, slinking down in her chair.

"Perhaps you should get to bed early tonight, my angel," her mother spoke, her eyes full of concern.

DG nodded.

The door opened and Cain entered the room. DG felt her heart literally leap from its previous sullen disposition. His eyes briefly met hers before he turned his full attention to her parents as he stood at the foot of the table.

"Your majesties," he said, slightly bowing. "My bag is packed and I've helped myself to some tack from the kitchens, as you offered. I appreciate your generosity. I'll be saddling up and riding out before the suns break in the morning. I just wanted to say my goodbyes, and to thank you for your hospitality."

DG's joy was short lived as her heart painfully sank once more.

The queen's lavender eyes twinkled as she stood and gracefully moved towards Cain. She extended her hand and he took it.

"We cannot thank you enough, Mr. Cain, for all you have done for DG, Azkadellia, and for the entire OZ. You will always be considered a hero. I have decreed it so."

Wyatt blushed and pressed his lips together. "There's no need for that, your highness. DG's the real hero. I was just along for the ride."

"Do not be so humble, Mr. Cain," the queen replied, shaking her head. "You, DG, Ambrose and Raw will be written into the history of the OZ as the four who put an end to the witch and brought our land back to life. If it were not for you, I would never have gotten my Azkadellia back…my family back. And for that, I am indebted to you for life."

Cain was not used to so much praise, especially from the queen of the realm. He blushed and tried to avert her eyes, but feared offending her. So he simply nodded and tipped his hat at her.

Ahamo stepped behind her, offering his hand. Cain shook it.

"We truly hope you find what you're looking for out there, Cain," he said. "But know that you are always welcome at Finaqua. You will always have a place with us."

"I appreciate that," Cain replied.

The royal couple stepped aside as Azkadellia and DG came around the table. DG looked everywhere but directly at him.

"Thank you for being such a dear friend to my sister," Azkadellia said meekly. Slowly, she stretched out her hand. DG noticed it tremble.

Cain looked at her hand for a moment before raising his eyes to hers. He took her hand gently and raised it to his lips, laying a soft kiss atop her knuckles.

"I hope you have a safe journey home, princess," he said. DG smiled at him, knowing it took a lot for him to show Azkadellia such kindness, considering he was still having a hard time seeing her without seeing the witch.

Az smiled at him before stepping away from him. Cain cleared his throat as he and DG were finally forced to acknowledge each other.

A nervous knot twisted in her gut as she felt the stares of her family boring into her. Cain shifted his weight, his hands on his hips. Obviously he was feeling a bit nervous under their scrutiny as well.

DG blurted out something…anything to break the awkward tension.

"Did you say goodbye to Glitch?"

He smirked at her. "Yeah, I saw him down in the kitchen. He was glitching over tomorrow's schedule, but don't worry…I gave him a good smack in the back of the head."

Ahamo chuckled and the queen hid a slight smile with her delicate hand. Az frowned, never finding amusement in Glitch's quirks…knowing she was the cause of them. Or at least the witch.

DG was a horrible actress, but at this moment she needed to give it her best shot, burying all the affection she had for this man deep in her heart. She held out her hand.

"Thanks, Tin Man, for all your help. I'm sure glad Glitch and I broke you out of that iron suit, even if you did stink and desperately need a shave and a haircut," she laughed, trying to lighten the mood as much as possible, although on the inside she was screaming.

Cain laughed along with her. He took her hand in his, and they both felt the jolt of energy shoot up their arms at the connection. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, reveling in the touch of the other.

"Don't be a stranger," DG spoke softly, not trusting her voice.

Cain shook his head. "This won't be the last you see of me, kid."

***

DG was sure that she'd sleep deeply that night, but she had been wrong. As she stared up at the moons outside her window, her mind wouldn't rest with thoughts of Cain and his words to her.

_Tell me you'll wait for me._

She'd wait, no matter how long it took. If only to have the chance to stare into those hypnotic blue eyes once more. To feel his lips graze her neck. To feel his large hands against her skin. She'd wait.

Sitting up in her bed, she felt herself breathing heavier at the realization that he was leaving in just a few short hours, sneaking out just before light, before the entire OZ awoke. She was sure she was about to hyperventilate as she relived their goodbye in the dining room. He had squeezed her hand before letting go and striding out of the room. Calming her nerves, she stood and let determination take over. She'd be damned if he was going to give her the sight of his retreating back as the last vision she'd have of him.

If he was going to make her wait for him there in her own personal hell, then she was going to get a little something in return.

Quietly she opened her door and stepped out, turning to close it as quietly as possible behind her. Smiling mischievously, she turned to walk down the hall when she was met by a startled Connor.

"Your majesty?" he asked.

"Shhh." She flapped her hands rapidly in front of his face. He watched her curiously. "I…uh…am going to sleep in my sister's room tonight."

Connor nodded once and turned to follow her down the hall.

_Great plan, DG. That won't work…he'll only plant himself outside of her door. Oh, screw it._

Lifting her hand, she closed her eyes for a moment and focused on her light. Within moments it emanated from her palm, and she smiled. Connor looked at her in horror.

"Sleep," she whispered at him before waving her hand over his face. His eyes drooped closed and his body sank to the floor with a thud. DG froze in place, afraid the noise would alert the other guards, but she was pleasantly surprised.

Inwardly cheering her victory, she ran along the corridor, sneaking her way through the palace down side stairs and access hallways to avoid any run ins with the other guards. Luckily the servants were all sleeping.

Finally she made her way to Wyatt's door. Testing the knob, she found it unlocked. Pushing the door open, she closed it quietly behind her and pressed her back to it. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness for a moment. The light from the full moons passed through the window, and DG was thankful Cain had left the drapes open.

Her eyes fell on the bed, but she was shocked to find it empty. The sheets were pulled back, but there was no Cain. She furrowed her brow in confusion. Had he already left?

Suddenly a hand caught her by the arm while another hand planted itself over her mouth to muffle her startled cry. Her wide eyes rolled to the side as Cain's body pressed close against hers. He had literally emerged from nowhere.

After she was sure it was him, she relaxed her body into his as he lowered his hand.

"How did you know I was in here? Weren't you asleep?" she asked.

"I was asleep, but I heard the doorknob turning and hid in the shadows by the door to attack my intruder," he replied, his sweet breath washing over her. She shivered.

"Tin Man senses always at work?"

"You're just lucky I didn't have my gun."

She tilted her head. "That's a first, isn't that thing usually attached to your hand?"

"I had a feeling I didn't need it. Didn't want to shoot the princess by accident."

"You knew it was me who was intruding?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body flush against his.

"I know you, DG. I know you wouldn't let that little awkward moment in the dining room be our final farewell."

DG's lips curled up into a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was at this moment that she realized that Wyatt Cain was…shirtless. She swallowed slowly as her palms began to sweat as they itched to feel every inch of his bare chest.

"So, princess, here we are, alone in my room. You snuck your way though the dark palace to get here, and by the way I don't even want to know how you managed to slip by Connor. Obviously you had something important to tell me."

DG nodded slowly as she finally pressed her palms flat against his shoulders. Her eyes followed her hands down over his biceps, relishing the feel of the strong muscle beneath her fingertips before sliding her hands back up his arms and down the front of his chest. The light spray of chest hair tickled her palms before sliding lower over his abdomen. She felt his muscles twitch and flex in reaction to her touch.

She looked back up at him and gasped at the heated look in his eyes. It penetrated her, sending a fire throughout her veins that seems to culminate in her very core. She rubbed her thighs together to help quell the need that suddenly made itself known.

DG smiled up at him seductively. "Just wanted to bid you a proper goodbye."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I'm exceptionally tired and don't feel much like proofreading so please excuse any typos, but I wanted to get this chapter up. It's an emotional one, so be prepared :)

**Chapter 5**

Cain quickly grasped her wandering hands tightly in his own and lifted them above her head, pinning them against the door. His breathing was ragged as he pressed his body flat against hers. DG moaned softly and closed her eyes. He stared at her face, his thoughts racing as he fought himself for control over this moment. The logical and honorable part of him told him to stop this now, to kiss her chastely goodnight and send her back to her room. But the more primal part of him, the part that was all man, told him to ravish her wanting body. It had been so long…_so so _long since he had felt the delicate skin of a woman beneath his rough hands. Every cell of her body was calling to him, pleading for him to touch her. And when it came to DG, he found it difficult to deny her anything.

He allowed his eyes to really look at her. His lust-filled gaze lingered on the delicate features of her face before moving lower, taking in the soft curve where her neck met her shoulder, down over her petite form that was sinfully silhouetted behind the gauzy material of her nightgown. His eyes rested on her thighs. She was rubbing them together, and he noticed a slight trembling in her muscles.

When he looked back at her face her eyes were open and staring back at him. Her lids were heavy, and her usual bright blue eyes were darkened with desire. He had never been so turned on in his entire life. His grip on her hands above her head tightened as he continued to battle with himself.

_This isn't right. This isn't right_, he chanted in his head.

But DG seemed to make up his mind for him.

She closed the small distance between them and caught his lips in a searing kiss. He immediately reciprocated. Suddenly he felt her small tongue dance across his bottom lip. Moaning, he opened his mouth and felt her tongue slide in. His tongue met hers, relishing the taste of her in his mouth. Releasing his grip on her, his hands moved to her hips as their lips and tongues moved feverishly against each other.

DG whimpered into his mouth, and her knees began to buckle. He caught her and lifted her up against the door. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Her gown slid to her hips, leaving her thighs bare around his waist. As he pressed her against the door, his hands moved to her thighs and slid upward, loving the feel of her warm, silky skin beneath his hands. He squeezed and kneaded her thighs as DG fisted her tiny hands in his hair, urging him to do more.

Suddenly his hands were back on her hips as he moved them away from the door, carrying her across the room to his bed. He pulled away from their passionate kiss to lower her down on to mattress. DG stared up at him, unmoving. The strap of her nightgown had slid off her shoulder, baring the swell of her left breast. Cain felt his blood boil at the sight of her on _his_ bed, just as he dreamed of her many a night. Her skin aglow with desire, the want in her eyes as they pleaded for him to take her, her bare legs spread for him. She, herself, was a dream.

DG grinned mischievously as she scooted farther up into the center of the bed. Lifting a finger, she curled it toward her, beckoning him closer. Without thinking, he leaned forward on his arms and lifted his knees on the bed, crawling towards her like a hunter stalking his prey. Their lips connected once more as Wyatt pushed her on her back, settling his body between her legs. He held his body above hers, not quite touching, as their kiss deepened. DG's hands gripped his face, attempting to pull him closer to her. She lifted her hips, needing to feel him against her.

The little voice of reason began screaming inside Cain's mind for him to stop, and he clenched his eyes shut. He didn't move except for his lips. DG began to get frustrated, and so she decided to make a bold move. Her little hand left his face and reached down between them. She rested her palm against his very obvious arousal straining through his pants.

Wyatt moaned as his lips parted from her own, trailing down her chin to her neck, sucking on her flesh. Feeling a bit victorious, DG squeezed her hand, enveloping him through the fabric. He instinctively bucked his hips against her hand, and DG felt the tightening in her belly.

"Wyatt, please…I need you," she whispered breathlessly in his ear, nearly undoing him.

With a near inhuman speed, he reached down and grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away from him. Before she could protest, he lowered his hips in between her legs and shifted them against her. DG cried out, the friction they were now creating giving her the pressure she yearned for. His lips continued to attack her neck, licking and sucking along the way. DG's hands splayed over his ass, pushing him against her, encouraging him.

Cain's hand slid down to her thigh, lifting it and hitching it higher around his hip. He rolled his hips again, and this time DG met his thrust with her own. He growled against her neck, and DG felt herself grow wetter at the sound. It was the sexiest sound she had ever heard.

"More, Wyatt…oh god, harder…" she panted, pushing forcefully on his ass. She could feel the coil tightening, and she knew she was close.

Cain growled again, but there was something different about it this time. Suddenly he stopped moving altogether, still pressed against her. His hands were fisting the sheets at the side of her head. DG opened her eyes in surprise. She tried to look at his face, but it was still planted in the space between her neck and shoulder. He was breathing rapidly, his hot breath warming her shoulder. DG rolled her hips up once, and Cain sucked in a breath. And then suddenly, he pushed himself off of her and the bed.

DG lay there stunned, unable to move. Her body grew instantly cold as his warmth left her. As she began to focus, still wondering what the hell just happened, and determined to find out, she sat up in the bed. She grimaced at the uncomfortable feeling of her damp panties but pushed it to the back of her mind. Her attention was now solely on the ex-Tin Man pacing the floor in front of her.

He was still breathing heavily, his hands planted in his blonde hair. His bare chest held a sheen of sweat, and his normally tight pants seemed to be fitting him extra tighter. DG felt her mouth water as she watched him walking quickly back and forth.

"What's the matter, Wyatt?" she finally asked, still trying to regulate her own breathing. "Why did you stop?"

Cain stopped and looked at her, lowering his hands to his side. He shook his head.

"This isn't right, DG. I can't do this, not like this," he said quietly.

DG's jaw dropped as she sat on her favorite disheveled sheets, staring at the half-naked man of her dreams who had just pulled the rug out from under her.

"Are you kidding?" she asked, annoyed.

Cain sighed as his chin dropped to his chest. His hands perched themselves on his hips as he stared at the floor.

DG blinked.

"Ok…do you have a multiple personality disorder or something? Schizophrenia?"

Cain looked back up at her, his brow furrowed in confusion.

DG scoffed. He opened his mouth to speak but she held a hand up to silence him.

"I know you're about to explain your little mood swing there, but before you do that could you throw a bucket of ice water on me or something? Because I feel like I'm about to explode," DG groused.

Cain pressed his lips together and closed his eyes. He rubbed his forehead with his fingertips before inhaling deeply and making his way back towards the bed. Sitting on the edge of the mattress, he turned towards her.

"Deeg, I didn't mean for it to get that far. You're just…too damn irresistible for your own good," he said, frowning.

"But I wanted you to," she said, moving closer to him.

"I wanted to, as well. Don't think I didn't. You just…you deserve so much more than a quick romp in bed. I mean…I'm leaving in just a few short hours. I can't do that to you…I _won't_ do that to you."

DG couldn't help but smile. Chuckling, she moved to sit herself in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist, all the while warning her with his eyes not to start anything.

"As usual, your honorable nature has impeccable timing," she laughed, pinching his nose. "So you're going to leave this princess all hot and bothered, is that right? Work me up and leave me hanging? And what about you? No need for a little release?"

He placed his thumb on her chin and pulled her face down so that she was looking him right in the eye.

"DG, this isn't over. Far from it. When I come back…when I've completely closed the door on my past and come back to you, we'll know the time is right. It's late. I'm leaving. This isn't our time…not yet. When I can take my time with you, memorize every inch of your beautiful body, listen to every sound you make when I touch you, make love to you slowly without worrying about what's going to happen next…that's what you deserve. And I want to give that to you. I want to make you feel so desired, and give you so much pleasure. And I want it to last for days, locked away together away from the rest of the world where it's just you and me, no titles or obligations. Just us."

DG's muscles trembled as he spoke, his words piercing her heart and making it swell. Tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Oh Wyatt," she exhaled, letting out a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding. "I don't deserve you." Lifting her hand, she traced her finger along his jawline.

"No princess, you got that backwards."

He leaned in and kissed her softly before wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace. She buried her face in his neck and inhaled deeply, the familiar musky scent of him bringing her comfort. Suddenly the exhaustion she had been fighting off crept its way back in, and her body relaxed in his arms. Chuckling, he moved them further onto the bed. Pulling the blankets over them, he gathered her in his arms. She nestled her face against his chest as he tightened his arms around her body, and soon she was sleeping deeply. Cain closed his eyes, too, feeling utterly at peace with her safe in his arms.

Before too long Cain roused himself from sleep. Kissing the top of her head gently, he reluctantly slid his body away from hers. Quietly he dressed himself and closed up his bag. As he slid on his duster he moved to his dresser for his hat, but was mildly surprised to find it missing. Turning his head, he searched the table then near the door, but still no hat.

"Looking for this?" DG asked, her voice groggy with sleep. He turned to find her kneeling on the side of the bed twirling his hat around her finger.

He smiled and approached her, reaching out for his hat. She pulled it away from him and grinned at him, arching a brow.

"Planning on sneaking away?" she asked.

"There's no sneaking away from you, DG," he replied. She placed the hat atop his head before stepping off the bed. Reaching down she grabbed one of the sheets and wrapped it around her body. He looked at her curiously.

"I'm going to walk you out," she said, answering his silent question like it was common knowledge.

"Deeg, I don't think that's a good idea. Someone could see…"

"Please, it's so early. Everyone is still asleep except for idiotic Tin Man who can't seem to wait until the suns are up to go riding off on his horse."

He sighed. "And stubborn princesses, don't forget them."

She shrugged and rose up on her tips toes to kiss him. Their lips moved languidly together, a slow, soft kiss before he pulled away. He stared down at her for a moment as if memorizing her face. She did the same.

They quietly stepped into the hall and moved unseen through the side corridors to the back servant's entrance that led to the stables. As they crossed the yard, DG reached out and grabbed his hand, holding it tightly in her own. Her chest grew tight as they stepped into the stables, knowing that this was where he would be leaving her.

He went to approach his horse to saddle her up, but DG refused to let go. Turning he looked back at her, then down at their clasped hands before smiling at her. Feeling a bit childish, she mentally kicked herself before releasing his hand, but not before giving it a tight squeeze.

She watched sadly as he saddled the horse and fastened his gear. Taking his gun from its holster, he checked the rounds once more before closing it and housing it back in his belt. Inside DG was a wreck. She was nervous at having to get along without him, for the first time since the eclipse. She was afraid for him, out there alone, not knowing where he was headed, with wayward Longcoats still on the loose. But while her heart was filled with so much adoration for him, she couldn't help but feel an emptiness deep within her. Without him, she just didn't feel like a whole person. And she had been barely hanging on as it was.

She didn't let any of it show, though. Her face bore a faint smile and her signature bright blue eyes, assuring him that everything would be all right.

When he was finally ready to go, he cleared his throat and moved towards her. She wrapped the sheet tightly around her body, the early morning chill adding to her misery. He lifted his hands to her face and brushed a few stray hairs out of the way.

"Behave yourself," he said. DG rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a child, Cain," she spat, but it took all she had not to stomp her foot at that moment.

"This is the last time you're allowed to sneak away from your guard, do you understand me? You must be in their sight at all times. I mean it, Deeg. No more magic against them. They're there to keep you safe."

She gasped. How did he know?

"Stay close to your family on the journey to Finaqua. And remember what I said…use this time with your sister to help each other heal."

DG's bottom lip began to quiver, and she could no longer hold back her tears. Her face twisted in agony as her body began to shake with sobs. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest. He whispered soft words against her hair as he rubbed his hands slowly up and down her back.

DG forced herself to stop, not wanting his last vision of her to be as an emotional wreck. He'd seen enough of that these past few days. Her hands frantically wiped at her face as she pulled back.

"Sorry about that," she said, laughing. "I don't handle emotional situations very well, if you haven't noticed."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. Sighing, she grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him to her forcefully. His eyes widened in surprise before he relaxed and melted into the kiss. They held each other's faces as their lips bid farewell. Cain broke away first, resting his forehead against hers.

"Wait for me," he simply said, his voice cracking with his own emotion.

She nodded against him. "As long as it takes."

He kissed her once more before releasing her and turning to take the horse's reins and lead it out of the stall. Once outside the stable, he mounted the horse. DG stood in the doorway and smiled up at him.

He stared at her, his eyes betraying him as he fought the urge to stay. She knew he had to go, however.

"Go on then," she said, patting the horse's rump.

He sighed and tipped his hat at her. "See you down the road, kid."

And with that, he galloped out into the quiet streets of Central City. DG watched him go until he was nothing more than a silhouette against the dawn. Bringing the sheet up to her face, she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, his scent wrapping around her.

It would be a long time until she'd have peace again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The journey to Finaqua was long and uncomfortable.

"First order of business once we get home is to repave these main roads," DG grumbled. Az snickered beside her.

"I believe mother has more important things to attend to before fixing the roads, Deeg," her sister replied, rolling her eyes.

Just then the motorized wagon they were riding in jolted as it ran over a large section of crumbled brick, and both girls yelped. DG groaned and rubbed her rear.

"Please tell me we're almost there," she complained.

"Not just yet, little sister." Az rubbed DG's arm. "Why don't you try closing your eyes and getting some sleep. Honestly, DG, did you sleep at all last night? I could stow away my entire collection of shoes in those bags under your eyes."

DG sighed and looked out the window, watching the trees pass them by. Her thoughts turned to Cain and the night they had spent together before his departure. She remembered the sight of him galloping away from her down the streets of Central City, and it caused her chest to tighten. She swallowed the lump in her throat, not wanting to give anything away.

"I admit it's been hard to sleep with all the excitement this past week," DG said. "I'll just be glad to get back to Finaqua and start piecing things together again."

Az nodded, regarding her sister closely. "I know what you mean."

DG turned and met Az's weary eyes. "You know you're one to talk…those bags under your eyes look heavier than mine. Why don't you try to get some sleep?"

Az offered her a faint smile before looking away. "I'd rather not…" she whispered.

DG's heart sank as she realized how much her older sister was trying to elude sleep…most likely fearing her nightmares.

"Is it really bad, Az?" DG asked quietly.

Azkadellia sighed and squeezed DG's hand. "It's just…every time I close my eyes…the memories, _her _memories…I see…everything…" Az choked on her words.

DG's eyes welled, but she refused to let her sister see her cry. She knew the last thing Az wanted was to be pitied. She felt she didn't deserve it, just as DG felt she didn't deserve her sister's forgiveness.

Instead DG tried to turn the subject to something on the lighter side.

"What's the first thing you want to do when we get back to Finaqua?"

Az swiped at her cheeks quickly before turning and smiling at DG. "Well, after we unpack I'd love to walk the grounds, particularly the gardens. Do you remember our garden? Mother gave us our own plot of land to plant whatever we wanted."

A wisp of a memory entered DG's mind of the two of them digging in the dirt, their dresses covered in it, dropping in seeds of all different varieties and covering them back up. They joined their hands together over the covered seeds and watched in awe as their light glowed and penetrated the ground. The seedlings sprouted immediately, and within days the colorful flowers were in full bloom.

DG smiled. "Yes, I remember. That sounds wonderful, Az. We'll do that first thing."

"It will definitely be busy around the manor," Az continued. "Now that we have servants again, and guards…albeit just a handful of them. Father says the new Royal Guard will be at Finaqua within the month. Yes, it will be nice to have life bustling about the manor again."

DG inwardly cringed at being followed by guards and ladies in waiting. She cherished her solitude, another thing she missed from Kansas. She moved her gaze past Gram and Connor who sat ramrod straight in the seat above them, their eyes constantly scanning the tree line, and past the driver out the front window to the other wagon that carried her parents and Glitch. There were four other wagons behind them carrying the servants, baggage and supplies, as well as guards on horseback surrounding the entire group.

"And Tutor is to come to Finaqua in a few days, isn't that right?" Az asked. DG nodded.

After the eclipse, Tutor stayed with the family for a day before leaving to find the remnants of his own family in the east. He assured her that his leave was only temporary, and that he would return to help DG figure out her magic as it was all slowly coming back to her. DG expressed the importance of finding his family and his life, having been locked away in that prison by the witch for so many annuals, and that her magic could wait. Naturally, Toto argued with her and an agreement was made that he would meet up with them in Finaqua a few days after the move.

"It will be good to have him help us learn to control our magic again," Az spoke. "Although I can feel our light is strong, I still feel a bit out of sorts with it all. My light has been buried beneath her darkness for so long…"

The familiar pang of guilt slide through DG's chest once more, and she winced.

"I know, it will be great having Tutor help me figure out how this thing really works," DG said, waving her hand in front of her face.

Both sisters fell into silence, their arms entwined. DG chanced a sideways glance at Azkadellia, who was gazing out the window with a blank expression on her face. DG feared where her mind was at that moment, and once again guilt washed over her. She laid her head back against the seat and closed her eyes, reminding herself to heed Cain's words. Yes, this time alone with her sister must be used wisely, and hopefully together they can find a way out of the still lingering darkness to finally look toward the light of the future.

All DG had now was hope…however she still lacked faith.

A few hours later, the suns now low in the sky, they made it to Finaqua. The girls relished the feel of the wind sweeping off the water through their open windows, the lush green of the field around them opening to the familiar sight of the hedge maze and the manor house just beyond.

The wagons stopped and DG stepped out of the wagon with as much grace as she could muster, which wasn't much. Not caring about who saw her, her hands rubbed her sore bottom before she stretched her arms over her head and cracked her back.

"Next time we go to Central City, I'm hopping on a broom and flying there," DG quipped.

Az stood beside her and smirked. "There's always bubble travel."

DG looked at her and arched an eyebrow. "Come again?"

Az giggled before composing herself. "Some of the ancients could transform themselves into light and travel throughout the land in a small bubble. Now that is powerful magic."

DG processed her words. "Cool," was all she could think to say.

Ahamo and the queen soon made their way over to their daughters.

"Come, my darlings, let's clear the way for the wagons," the queen said, offering both hands to the girls. Each princess took a hand and followed their mother to the western side of the hedge maze.

"What are we doing exactly?" DG asked.

"The hedge maze is here for our protection, and is controlled by magic," the queen explained. "Only the two of you have the power to move it now."

DG frowned. "Move it as in…"

"As in change the direction of the maze's path," Az replied.

"Yes, when you were children, I would change it frequently to confuse any would-be intruders who might be studying it to learn the way through," said the queen.

"Good idea," said DG.

"Well, ladies, I'll leave you to it." The queen led her daughters to the maze's edge and let go of their hands. Az reached over and clasped DG's hand in her own. DG immediately felt the tingle of magic shoot through her hand and up her arm.

"Close your eyes, girls, and see the path forming a straight corridor right into Finaqua," their mother spoke gently behind them. Az and DG closed their eyes and did as their mother instructed. DG imagined a wide dirt road, much like the drive off the main road to their Kansas farm, only this one was bordered by a large hedgerow. She saw the manor house just beyond the cleared path.

The sound of creaking limbs and rustling branches caught DG's attention, but she kept her eyes closed. There were gasps and shouts behind them in the distance, but she didn't let them break her concentration. The ground beneath her feet rumbled, but she held fast to her sister's hand.

Suddenly, a strong breeze swept across her face, and everything was quiet until her mother spoke.

"Well done, my angels," she said, clapping her hands together.

DG peeked one eye open and gasped at the sight before her. It looked just as she had imagined, a wide dirt path cutting right through the hedge maze and leading straight to the manor house. Looking beside her, she saw Az smile in delight.

"See? Who needs Toto? We got this," DG exclaimed.

Her mother cleared her throat. The girls looked at her in question, then followed the queen's gaze to their feet.

"Now, now, DG, do not let the power go to your head. You still have some control to learn," the queen admonished.

Azkadellia and DG stared in shock at the few uprooted bushes strewn about their feet as if they had been ripped forcefully from the ground, the deep holes in the dirt at the start of the path evidence of where they once stood.

"Oops," DG whispered. Azkadellia bit her bottom lip.

"Sorry, mother," Az said.

The queen chuckled quietly to herself, and rubbed her daughters' backs. "Do not worry, girls. It will come to you in time with some practice…and guidance. The point is, though, that you did do it."

The princesses smiled and grasped their mother's hand again then began to walk down the road they had just created. Behind them engines roared to life and horses whinnied as the procession followed behind them. Before they reached the end of the road, several horses rode past them as the guards ensured the queen and princesses' safety before leaving the protection of the maze. As soon as everyone was clear, DG and Az used their magic to move the hedges back, sealing themselves behind the maze once more.

Several hours later the wagons were unpacked, the horses were settled in the stables, the guards had taken position throughout the manor and the grounds, and the servants were busy cleaning everything in sight. The manor was in slight disarray after years of abandonment so it would take a bit of time, but the queen was excited to restore it back to its glorious self. The cooks were in the kitchen tidying up after a late supper, and Glitch was nearly falling over himself trying to keep the chaos organized.

Ahamo and the queen had retired to their room after supper, as did Azkadellia, and DG finally had a minute alone after shooing her ladies in waiting from her room. Connor stood at his ever present post outside her door before he would be replaced by Walker, DG's new "night shift babysitter" as she now called him.

Taking a much needed deep breath, DG slouched down in the window seat. She watched below as things outside quieted down, the sparse sprinkling of guards preparing to change shifts. A few of the servants were coming out of the manor house and crossing the back of the property to the separate servants; quarters, which reminded DG of a quaint bed and breakfast with an outcropping of cottages around it. Not too far from the servants' quarters lay the guards' bunk house, a long narrow building with a stone exterior and flower boxes in the windows that looked more like a vacation retreat than any military barracks she had ever seen back in the good ole' US of A.

As her mind began to wander, she let her eyes drift up to gaze at the rising moons. She immediately wondered what Cain was doing at that moment. He'd probably be camped out somewhere, warming himself by a small fire as he lay stretched out on his blanket, his trusty gun not far from his hand. Maybe he'd be asleep, his hat resting over his eyes. Maybe he'd be cooking something to eat over the fire, carrying on some inane conversation with his horse to pass the time. Or maybe he'd be gazing into the fire with those blue eyes, thinking deeply about her as she was about him.

_Don't be silly, Deeg_, she scolded herself. _He's got bigger things on his mind right now_.

Sighing, she dragged herself over to her bed and tucked herself beneath the covers. After the past few nights, she knew there was no way sleep would escape her tonight. Exhaustion didn't even begin to describe how she felt at that moment. Before she could muster another thought, she was already deep asleep.

At some point during the night, DG's restful sleep was shaken by distant voices. At first she didn't know if she was dreaming or not, the voices seemed so far away. As she became more aware, she cracked her eyes open and immediately saw the deep midnight blue sky outside her window as the very edges of night began to give way to dawn.

The voices seemed louder now, and closer. DG raised her head off her pillow and held her breath, trying to decipher what she was hearing. A deep male voice was murmuring outside her door. It was Walker.

Sitting up in bed, she glanced over at her door. The guard sounded concerned, yet wary. It was then she heard his words clearly.

"Is everything all right, Princess Azkadellia? Please, say something," he urged.

DG shot out of bed and ran full speed to her door, ripping it open. Walker jumped and spun around, taking her in with wide, wild eyes.

"Your majesty, you frightened me," he said, relaxing a bit.

DG ran into the hall and stopped fast at what she saw. Azkadellia, clad only in a sheer lavender nightgown, stood motionless in the middle of the hall. Her eyes stayed transfixed at a point on the wall above DG's head, her mouth slack. Her skin was pale and covered in a light sheen of sweat, her dark hair plastered to her head. Behind her stood Az's guard, looking just as frightened and clueless as Walker.

DG slowly approached her sister. "Az?"

No response.

DG began to panic. "You ok?" She tentatively stepped closer.

"Should I wake the queen, your majesty?" Walker asked behind her.

"No," she replied, waving him off. "Azkadellia, what's the matter?"

Still the other princess remained silent and still, her eyes never moving. As DG moved closer she began to realize her sister's pale skin was tinged a bit blue.

"Oh my god," she yelled, rushing to close the distance between her and her sister. Grabbing Az's shoulders, she shook her frail body as hard as she could. "Breathe, Az! Breathe!"

Az still gave no response. So DG took one final measure and slapped her sister hard across the face before covering her mouth in horror.

Azkadellia cried and out and squeezed her eyes shut. She inhaled a large breath of air as her hand fell to her chest, gasping for much needed oxygen. After a moment she straightened herself and blinked her eyes rapidly, her chest still rising and falling as her lungs hungrily took in the air they were lacking.

"What the hell was that? Are you ok, Az?" DG's eyes swept frantically over her sister's trembling body.

Az crossed her arms over her chest and shivered. "What…what just…happened?" Her eyes darted around the hallway, curious and confused. "How did I get here?"

"Walker, go in my room and grab my robe or a blanket or something," DG snapped at her guard. He immediately complied, returning with the wool blanket off the foot of DG's bed.

DG grabbed it from him and shook it open, quickly wrapping it around her sister's shoulders. Az grabbed the ends of the blanket and pulled it tightly around her.

"I think you were sleepwalking," DG finally said, rubbing Az's arms.

Azkadellia looked at her curiously. "Sleepwalking?"

"Az, you were pretty under…I mean, you weren't breathing!" DG's voice cracked as she felt the tears prick at her eyes. The usual worry she felt for her sister had grown exponentially in the last thirty seconds.

Azkadellia met DG's eyes in fear. "I wasn't…" Az wavered on her feet, and DG quickly wrapped a supportive arm around her waist.

"Come on, you need to lie down," DG said, leading her past Walker and into her room. When they reached DG's bed, she helped her sister to sit. "Let me get you some water."

DG ran to the bathroom and filled a glass quickly with some water, returning to her sister. Walker and Az's guard, whose name had momentarily escaped DG, stood stunned in the doorway.

As Azkadellia sipped the water, DG addressed the men.

"Not a word of this to anyone, do you hear me?" she said sternly. "My sister was just overtired from the journey, and sometimes when she's that exhausted she sleeps so deeply she sleepwalks and there's just no rousing her." A lame excuse, DG knew, but they seemed to be buying it. "No one needs to know, especially my parents. Understood?"

Both men nodded their heads in unison.

"Good, now back to your posts. My sister is sleeping the rest of the night in here with me." Walker closed the door behind him and DG turned to Az.

Sitting beside her sister on the bed, DG struggled to figure out what to say, but all she could do was worry about her sister's state of mind, and after what had just happened, her health…hell, her life for that matter. Had DG not been there, would Az have ever come out of her trance? Would her body finally fight back and wake up her mind before she collapsed from a lack of oxygen?

At that moment DG vowed to not let her sister sleep alone anymore. They'd be sharing a room for now, at least until this all passed. She was determined not to let harm come to her sister anymore, not while she could do anything about it. There had to be a way to rid Azkadellia of these nightmares, and now these 'episodes', for a lack of better word.

Surprisingly DG was now anxious for Toto's return.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Three days later Tutor had made his return, and DG found herself overjoyed to see him. After exchanging pleasantries, Tutor had retired to his room to rest after a long journey, and Azkadellia sat down to some knitting with her mother. Ahamo winked at DG and the two of them took off for the small shack nestled within the trees to do some drawing.

As DG stared out at the calm waters of Finaqua, the gentle breeze blowing her unruly dark hair away from her face, she couldn't help but think of Cain. He was always with her, a constant presence in her heart, but it was times like this, when things were quiet and she found herself alone, that he most entered her mind.

"Where are you Wyatt Cain?" she spoke softly into the wind, closing her eyes as the breeze picked up around her.

"What's that, Spitfire?"

Her eyes flew open and she turned her head to see her father coming out of the shack wiping his ink-covered hands on a rag. Connor and Rowe, her father's personal guard, were standing at attention at the back of the house. Ahamo had ordered them to stand as far away as possible as to not 'disturb the creative flow.' DG had to snicker at that.

"Nothing," she said, clearing her throat and straightening her back. Her eyes dropped down to her sketchpad and the piece of charcoal in her hand. Once her mind registered what she was looking at, she let out a small squeak and turned the book over so that the picture was hidden in her lap. Quickly she began to sketch the reeds along the bank of the lake as her father moved closer.

"What are you sketching?" he asked.

"Just the water line," she replied, moving her charcoal quickly across the parchment.

He eyed her carefully. "Huh."

She looked up at him. "What?"

Her father smirked at her. "What were you really drawing?"

She opened her mouth to speak but quickly snapped it closed. Ahamo just laughed and turned back towards the shack.

Grumbling, DG watched him walk through the door. The sound of clanking glass jars let her know that he was cleaning up his paints now. He knew her too well, either that or she was just easy to read.

Once she knew it was safe, she slowly turned the sketchpad over, and her face softened. Staring up at her from the yellowed paper was the face that had come to warm her heart, and her entire being for that matter. She had sketched every detail perfectly, down to the fedora atop his head. Small wrinkles outlined his bright eyes, and his soft lips were turned up into that all-too familiar smirk he would often throw her way.

No, he wasn't on her mind at all.

Groaning, DG closed her sketchpad and brought her knees up to her chest. She wished silently that he was on his way back to her. She wished that wherever he was, he was safe. Most of all, she wished that he found what he was searching for.

Staring back out at the water, she let her thoughts move away from Cain, as the pain in her chest began to build from missing him so much. She decided to concentrate on her sister once more. After all, Cain had told her to use this time to heal and to make things better with Azkadellia, so she would use this time wisely.

For the last few nights, DG slept beside her sister, much to Az's chagrin. Az had protested from the start, but DG would have none of it. In the end, Az simply threw up her hands in exasperation and turned over to sleep. DG stayed awake as long as she could, just watching her sister slumber. Thankfully there had not been another episode of sleepwalking. There were moments when Az would cry out or whimper in her sleep, but she remained still in bed.

The sound of galloping hooves broke DG from her thoughts as she turned to find Connor and Rowe moving closer to her. Ahamo exited the shack and joined her at her side as she stood, brushing the dirt from her dress. The horse drew closer, carrying one of the queen's guardsmen.

"Your majesty, the queen has requested you return to the manor," he reported. "General Cain has sent word ahead that he and his troops will be arriving by nightfall."

The sound of his name nearly stopped DG's heart. But it wasn't the Cain she so desperately wanted to see again. Although Jeb's return was incredibly wonderful news.

Ahamo nodded and they all returned to the manor. The queen ordered DG straight to her room to clean up and change in preparation for Jeb's arrival. DG didn't see any reason for it, but she was learning quickly not to argue with her mother.

Upon entering her room, she found her lady-in-waiting, Sarah, laying out a new dress on her bed. Sarah's eyes flew up in momentary fear as DG burst through her doors.

"Good evening, your majesty," Sarah said, lowering her head and curtsying.

DG rolled her eyes and smiled. "Sarah, how many times must I tell you to call me DG."

"At least once more, your…I mean, DG," she replied meekly.

Sarah was a quiet girl, her eyes always cast to the ground when she wasn't busy helping DG with something. If DG had to guess her age, she'd say 17 or 18. As much as DG despised being followed and bothered by people, she had to admit that Sarah was often a lifesaver. DG was still adjusting to life in the OZ, and life as royalty for that matter, and Sarah's knowledge of Ozian customs and traditions proved to be invaluable.

"That's more like it," DG said, smiling as she began to undo the fastenings of her dress. Sarah rushed to her side and helped her with the many buttons and ties. Once free of the garment, DG entered her bathroom to wash her hands and face and brush her hair.

As Sarah helped DG put on a new dress, DG couldn't help but notice her companion's pained expression.

"Are you all right, Sarah?"

Sarah glanced up at DG, her eyes showing a hint of fear. "Beg your pardon, miss?"

"You look like something's bothering you. I mean, you're really quiet, even more so than usual," DG teased, offering a friendly smile.

"Oh," Sarah said in almost a whisper, returning her eyes to her fingers working the buttons on the back of her dress. "I am quite well, your…DG. It's just…"

Sarah bit her lip. DG stepped away from the girl and turned to face her, taking her hands.

"It's ok, Sarah. I'd like it if we could be friends. You're always there for me, and I want you to know that it works both ways. If you ever need to talk about anything, even in secret, you can talk to me."

Sarah's glistening eyes lifted. DG cocked her head to the side in concern and squeezed Sarah's hands.

"It's really nothing," Sarah said quietly. "General Cain is returning this evening with his troops and another group of servants."

DG's eyes widened. She hadn't heard this. "More servants? Do we need any more? This place is already bustling with people."

"Yes, miss. Some more cooks for the kitchen, and several more ladies in waiting for you, your mother and sister."

DG groaned. "More? You're all I need. Honestly, I don't need more."

Sarah smiled. "Thank you, DG. But your mother is planning a grand ceremony to reintroduce the Gale line to the people of the OZ. It is a time of great celebration. You will need the extra help. The dressmakers will be arriving in a few days. There will be fittings, dance lessons, etiquette lessons. Pretty soon the other nobles who have come out of hiding will come to call. You will need the extra help, trust me."

DG was impressed. "I think that's the most I've heard you say in one sitting."

Sarah blushed and cast her eyes downward again. "I apologize."

DG laughed. "Don't. I kind of like this side of you."

Sarah kept her eyes down, but smiled.

"So you're nervous about the extra help around here?" DG asked, still trying to decipher Sarah's mood.

Sarah hesitated a moment. "My…my older sister will be among them."

DG furrowed her brow. "Well that's great. I mean…unless you and your sister aren't close or something."

"No, it isn't that. It's…she's just…we're very different."

DG nodded. "I can relate."

Just then, Connor knocked at the door, summoning DG downstairs. Sarah noticeably exhaled a breath she seemed to be holding.

"Come, your majesty, your mother calls," she spoke rapidly as she spun DG and finished buttoning up her back. DG was forced to push Sarah's concerns to the back of her mind for now.

Minutes later they all stood out front of the manor house as the moons began to rise in the sky. A flare was seen in the distance at the outskirts of the hedge maze, and the queen nodded to her daughters. Azkadellia and DG approached the maze and grasped each other's hands. Within moments the shrubs moved and cleared the path that led straight to Jeb and about a hundred men on horseback. DG couldn't help but smirk at Azkadellia as she pointed out that no hedges were injured this time around.

Jeb and his men made their way down the path, followed wagon after wagon, carrying servants and supplies.

"We're going to need a bigger stable," DG mumbled, and Azkadellia chuckled. "Seriously, do we have room for all these horses?"

"No, but we'll make room," her sister replied, arching a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at DG.

"Oh really? Do you have some carpentry skills you're hiding from me?"

Az laughed. DG would never get tired of that sound.

"General Cain, you and your men are most welcome here at Finaqua," the queen spoke regally as Jeb jumped down from his horse and bowed before her.

"Your highness, it is an honor," Jeb replied. As he straightened, DG couldn't help but beam at him. He was decked from head to toe in the formal uniform of the Royal Guard. He had cut his hair shorter, and his blue eyes gleamed with a sense of duty and excitement. Jeb Cain seemed to like his new job, and took to it well.

As DG stared at him, she smiled thinking of how proud Wyatt would be at that moment seeing his son like this.

"You're here a lot sooner than we thought you'd be," DG said, catching his attention. He grinned at her.

"Hey, DG," he said, and DG couldn't help but laugh, loving how Jeb blew off all rules of propriety at that moment. His father must have told him how much she hated it. DG was grateful.

"Hey, Jeb. So how was it out there?"

"We rode a long time, entered every cave we could find, every hole in the ground, interviewed countless people. In the end we found over 75 remaining Longcoats who had either not heard of the witch's downfall, or who refused to believe it. They were caravanned to the Tower where they will be tried and brought to justice for their crimes."

A wave of relief washed over the queen's face. DG couldn't help but notice Jeb's failure to acknowledge Azkadellia.

"That's wonderful news, isn't it Az?" she asked, turning her attention to her sister. Az's eyes were fixed to the ground. Jeb shifted his feet and looked at the queen.

"Your highness, these men were either former guardsmen or Resistance fighters who have joined us throughout our journey. They are all loyal to the House of Gale, and are prepared to fight to keep you and your family safe."

The queen scanned the large crowd behind him. "And we are grateful for your protection," she spoke loudly.

"I want to sit down with you as soon as possible to go over the shift schedules," Ahamo said, addressing Jeb.

Jeb nodded at him. Glitch pointed out the way to the barracks and stables, and Jeb excused himself to get himself and his men settled. The wagons of servants passed them by, heading towards the servants' quarters. The supply trucks went around back to unload.

"Well, that was interesting," DG said.

"General Cain seems like a very nice young man," Az said quietly before turning and entering the house.

DG felt a spark of anger. "How could he ignore her like that? Why didn't you rip his head off for that mother?"

"Much like she should have done at him calling you DG?" Ahamo said, smirking.

"My angel, I agree it was improper of General Cain to address you so, and to treat Azkadellia in such a manner, but I have to see this from his perspective as well. He sees you as an equal, a dear friend of his father's whom he knew before the witch's fall. Jeb Cain has led a difficult life filled with nothing but pain and suffering. He endured his father's imprisonment in the tin suit, and then his own while he watched his mother's torture at the hand of Zero and the Longcoats, only to be left for dead. He spent the rest of his young life leading a group of fighters with nothing but revenge and hatred in their hearts. And at the core of all that pain is one face, a face he will never forget, the face of the witch."

DG sighed. "Azkadellia's face."

The queen nodded, the sadness evident in her delicate features. "Give him time, DG. Now that he is here, he will see that the witch no longer resides within Azkadellia. He will come to know the gentle, compassionate creature she really is."

"I sure hope so, because I don't want to have to kick his ass," DG said. The queen's eyes widened and Ahamo chuckled.

"That's my Spitfire," he mused, leading his shocked wife back into the house.

Glitch moved to her side. "How do you think Azkadee is holding up?"

She sighed again and rested her head on her friend's shoulder. "Hard to tell. She puts on a good front, smiling and laughing, but I know underneath it all she's in pain. She's still hiding behind a mask. I just wish I knew how to help her."

Her mother's words about Jeb haunted her, hearing the retelling of his horrible life and denied childhood ripping at her chest. Sure it was the witch's orders that led the Longcoats to murder and torture him and his family, but it was her own fault the witch ever came to power in the OZ to begin with.

Tears pricked at her eyes, and she stepped away from Glitch.

"You ok, Deeg?"

She placed her fingers over her mouth to keep herself from crying out loud. All she could do was nod with her back to Glitch. He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You know where to find me if you need me," he said, squeezing her shoulder once before moving back to the house. DG did know. Glitch had spent most of his time in the library reading and filling his half-brain with as much knowledge about the OZ and the House of Gale as he could. DG figured he was trying to make himself useful to her mother again. Nobody had brought up the subject of a possible reconnection with Glitch. They all figured he'd talk about it when he was ready.

But for now, DG wanted to be alone. Soon she'd retire to Azkadellia's room to watch her sister sleep and pray the nightmares would finally stop. Still, that thought deep inside that Azkadellia and the entire OZ would be better without her floated at the forefront of DG's mind. She felt like a menace…and a hypocrite. Here she was, the princess of the OZ, a member of the House of Gale whose sole purpose is to rule in peace and protect this land at all costs. All it took was the curious mind of a whiny, petulant child, a child that still lingered inside, for the darkness to take a hold of everything she held dear.

The tears fell freely now, and DG sobbed as she wrapped her arms tightly around her. She knew Connor was standing not far behind her, but at that moment she couldn't bring herself to care if he saw her crying. Her damp eyes rose to the heavens as she screamed inside her head, feeling the guilt consume her. Wyatt's face appeared in her mind, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

_Wait for me_, he had said, practically begging her. And she promised she would, no matter how long it took. But as his absence began to eat away at her heart, and her guilt eating away at her soul, she honestly didn't know how much more she could take.


End file.
